Budpest Black Widow
by Emilylatham
Summary: An account of what happened at Budapest. This chapter is Black Widow's perspective, the next chapter will be Hawkeye's. NOTICE: I do not own these characters or anything involved with MARVEL or Avengers. I am only a fan.


Fury gave us a new mission. Laszlo Bajnai, a Hungarian tyrant, was rumored to be making secret weapons and we were sent to check it out. Clint and I hadn't seen each other in a year and my heart started pounding when I saw his name on my partner list. We loaded our things into the jet and headed to the city, Budapest. Many things were racing through my mind as we were making our way there. 'Does he remember what happened that time in Russia? I wonder if he still feels the same about me.' I pushed those thoughts into the back of my mind though. I'm on a mission and I can't let anything...or anyone distract me from accomplishing that mission.

"Nat, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you." I heard Clint say.

His voice was just as I remembered, deep, elegant, and as seducing as ever. I missed his voice and his charming eyes and everything about him. But I can't get distracted right now. Not while I'm on a mission. All these things were going through my mind when I realized I hadn't responded to Clint.

"I've been alright. Just really busy you know. And I miss you too."

"Do you ever think about the time we were in Moscow?"

He had to ask that question didn't he? I think about it all the time, but I couldn't possibly let him know that. I could never let myself be prone to being hurt by someone else.

"Sometimes...but usually I'm too busy to think about anything." I said very carefully.

"Oh...well I think about it all the time."

I wanted to tell him the truth about how I really feel, but it's too hard. I didn't respond to him, but I should've.

Around 5PM we landed at the airport in Budapest. We loaded our bags into the Ferrari that SHIELD got us and headed to Bajnai's office. After casing the place Clint and I took out the guards at the back door and headed inside.

"Nat, I'll go find Bajnai, you go get the files off his computer, ok?"

I hate it when he goes off by himself. I get so worried that something bad is going to happen to him. But we have to get this mission finished.

"Fine. Meet me here in half an hour?"

"Ok."

"Stay safe!" I yelled without thinking. He turned around and stared at me long and hard with a big smile then he was gone. I pulled my gun out and headed to the computer room.

Once I found the room I set my gun on the desk and started hacking into the main computer. 'There are so many files, it's going to take forever to download them all' I thought to myself. I plugged my jump drive in and started the download. All I could do now is sit and wait. I wonder what Clint is doing right now. I hope he's ok. I hope he knows what to do when he finds Bajnai. Just as I was thinking this I heard a gun lock and load. I looked up slowly and saw Bajnai and about 10 guards holding guns aimed at me.

"You are very sneaky, Black Widow, but not sneaky enough for Laszlo. You made a foolish decision coming here and trying to steal my things. Bajnai is not happy with you. Who sent you?"

I wonder if he knows that Clint is here.

"I sent myself." I replied very confidently.

"Do you think I am a fool?" I heard him snap back as he made his way towards where I was sitting. "I do not take kindly to people, especially women, coming into my work and stealing my things. Now who sent you?" He yelled as he slapped me in the face. Just then, out the corner of my eye, I saw Clint walk passed the door of the computer room. One moment he was there, then he was gone, then he was back at the door. He swung the door open and started hitting people in the face with his bow. I quickly grabbed my gun and started shooting the guards that were now shooting at me. One by one they fell to the ground but before we could catch him Loszlo made his escape out the door. When we killed all the guards we ran after him but he was nowhere to be found.

Once the download was finished we packed up our things and started heading to the car. Right as I was getting in the passenger side I felt something hit me that left a serious pain in my arm. I looked at my right arm and saw blood gushing out. I fell to the ground and suddenly things became very blurry. I saw Clint rush over to me and I heard him yelling my name. Then I saw him get up and fire his arrow somewhere. He fired again and then turned his attention to me.

"Nat! Nat! I need you to answer me!" I could hear how worried he was. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around my arm. "It's going to be okay Nat. You're going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you." He was crying now. I have never seen him cry.

"I trust you." I said very quietly. "Don't cry. I'm going to be alright."

He picked me up and held me close to him. He was so warm. I looked at him and he leaned in and kissed me so softly. Then he stood up and put me in the car. I felt him kiss my forehead then shut the door. I was losing lots of blood but I wasn't worried. I trusted him. Things started getting dark and then I closed my eyes.

The next time I woke up I was in a hospital bed with many things hooked up to me. I looked around the room until I found him sitting next to my bed.

"I love you so much, Natasha." he said so meaningfully as he grabbed my hand.

"Love is for children...but I trust you."

He got up and kissed me passionately. His lips were so soft, so sweet. I didn't want it to end. Then he pulled back just a little. His hands were holding my face and our noses were touching just barely. I could feel his breath on my lips. It tasted so good. He looked into my eyes and said "I trust you too. And I'm going to take care of you." and with that he kissed me and made me feel like love actually existed.

I didn't try to control my feelings. The mission was completed. It was ok to feel this way and even though I was completely terrified, I knew everything was going to be ok. I knew he would take care of me.


End file.
